


For You

by lilyquartz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyquartz/pseuds/lilyquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes back to find flowers waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

Bruises and cuts cover his face. He is smudged by mud and dirt. He was tired, but he knew that he will get there in time.

It started to rain.

 

He knocked on the door of the room, only to find that the door was unlocked. He slipped inside and looked around. It appears no one was here. He decided to leave but as he turned around he found a bundle of wild flowers wrapped in newspaper. On the side, there was a card, and on the front it had his name on it. He reached for it and picked it up. Before he can open it, he heard someone comming in.

"It's been a while hasn't it"

He turned around only to see Dean standing against the wall. He couldn't help but grin at his best and only friend. Then guilt started to rise in his chest. He had been gone for so long and for what? It was all for nothing.

"Dean, I..." but Castiel was cut off as Dean grabbed his coat and kissed him.

It was strange. Castiel kissed before, but this was different, his worries were washed away. And something better took its place. Something that he thought he would never feel, love. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Dean kissed softly, then ran his tongue over Castiel's lower lip, till he felt him open up and then slipped his tongue inside, swirling around in his mouth. Castiel moaned and sucked as Dean's lower lip.

They soon broke apart, gasping for air. Their eyes locked in each other's gaze, until Castiel spoke up. "So, what's with the flowers." he jester with his hand.

"They're for you Cas. I waited for you to return and, I thought, that um, that you w-would've um, liked them and stuff...." he scratched the back of his neck, blushing in embarrassment. "Um, did you......did you read the letter?" he asked. Castiel bend down to pick up the letter. He opens it a read it. 

He then smiled.

"I love you too, Dean"

**Author's Note:**

> Person: Tell us what was in that letter!  
> (Takes out pocket knife)
> 
> lilyquartz: Never!!! See you next time!!!  
> (Backflips out of window)


End file.
